Ceiling panel speakers are used in suspended ceiling systems to provide audio for alarms, paging, music, and public announcements. Some ceiling panel systems use combinations of standard or large panels with narrow panels. For example, Armstrong® Techzone™ ceiling systems use combinations of narrow and large ceiling panels, but do not offer narrow panels that are speaker panels. Accordingly, there is an unmet need in the marketplace.
Therefore, a need exists for a narrow ceiling speaker panel that is compatible with legacy ceiling systems that use combinations of narrow and larger ceiling panels.